Time Impasse - Hour of Decision
by AbigailTBird1998
Summary: In 2040, Crux Shernda successfully prevented the launch of a Nuclear Satellite. 2 Weeks Later, Neodyne Industries track her down to her school and try to redo what she prevented, but how far will she go to save everyone? And herself? Loosly based on TCII and some characters from TCIII, I don't own the game or characters, only Crux and Jacob :)


**This is a different story that I wrote ****_ages_**** ago. It is a Time Crisis sort of loosely based on story. It is basically the idea behind TCII, but Jakov is the main character (I made up his last name :/) and the VSSE has 'Junior Operatives', but the idea is that Juniors don't know other Juniors so they don't get mixed up with others (Sort of :/). And it's set about 2040 ish, so in the future things could be different ;)**

**Oh yeah! 'Crux' is another word for 'Crisis', so that's how I was inspired to make that the name!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1 - NDI

Crux Shernda held her breath, as the vase she just ran into attracted the unwanted attention of a guard who was heavily armed and blocking her path. She kneeled further into the back of a filing cabinet, all she could see was a desk that had a lot of architectural designs and lots of buttons.

Crux was rather tall for 15 and she had long dark brown hair which always sat on her left shoulder, it kept out of her eyes and she liked it that way. Her azul eyes glittered in the moonlight through the window which was in front of her from her hiding place. She was wearing a black jacket with black trousers which was her camouflage.

Crux worked for a secret service called the VSSE, this was basically a replacement for M.I.7 - the government got rid of those in 2015 and it was now 2040. Crux became a junior operative after she single - handily uncovered a plot to assassinate the Faimer (The head of parliament) at the age of 10.

_Damn,_ she thought, _what do I do?_

Then, as if by pure planning what happened next, a man's' voice rang through the halls.

"Get - Him - Out - Of - Here!"

She listened, crashes and banging, and she recognised the man's voice as Jakov Kosmicki - Crux was warned about him at briefing. He was very violent and had very dangerous ideas that endangered anyone. Jakov was a very tall, blonde haired man with a rather effeminate voice. Crux's job was to infiltrate Neodyne Industries (NDI for short) and find out their hidden agenda and stop their plans. NDI was like an offshore rig off the coast of Newcastle. She noticed Jakov always carried around a small briefcase which she was sure had the secret information in.

Just before she began to move, Jakov burst in and sat at his desk... And narrowly avoided Crux as she sunk further into the shadows, not breathing, she listened in as she peered her gaze at Jakov.

"Sir, are you sure he's involved?" Another man asked

"Yes for the hundredth-thousandth time! I mean, you were the one who found him at mission controls. And you still don't believe he's involved?" Jakov replied

"I suppose your right, but our security footage shows another figure entering this complex"

_They Know,_ Crux thought, _I've got to get out._

"Well, as long as they don't find this case, we'll be fine"

_Getting out postponed_, Crux Remembered,_ Got to get the case_

Then a very loud siren blared through the halls and made Crux jump, she jigged the filing cabinet and felt sure that Jakov looked and a door very close to them slammed open and heavy footsteps died away, Crux peered around the corner. Jakov was still lounging in his seat but the other man wasn't there. She needed to distract Jakov to get that case.

_But How?_

Then it hit her – the only thing she needed to do was to get to the desk was to make him go elsewhere to get the case and back again, there was about 5 yards between her and Jakov's desk – Wait, why was she thinking about this? The filing cabinet could easily knock him out from where she is, but how can she push it over in one? She slowly but surely got to her feet and looked at Jakov, still sat at his desk and she put her hands at the highest point of the cabinet she could reach and with all her might, she pushed and it seemed to be very light so it pushed over easily, a crash and a yelp signified she had done her job, she grabbed the case and ran from the office but ran behind a bookshelf when two guards were patrolling the hallway before her, she ran through the door to her right and found herself in a storage room where she huddled in a corner where she opened the case.

The file showed a satellite looking – object _(Ordinary enough?)_ and a nuclear warning symbol _(Ok, big problem). _Nuclear Satellite! If this was launched into space, this could bring down the world and everyone would be under his control.

The big question was now, _how do I prevent the launch?_

_I'd better bring the case with me, _Crux thought.

Crux stealthily opened the door and checked the outside, she saw the coast was clear so she crept out and snooped around the corner. All clear. Crux crept her way through the corridor as she put the attaché case onto her back, then she felt cold steel against the back of her head, she slowly turned about…

A masked man held his gun to her forehead and she heard a click, but Crux was ready, she held the gun in place and moved her head and kicked the man in the stomach and then across the head with his own gun, she took the gun and ran as an alarm sounded with footsteps and voices. At last she found another cupboard and hid behind the door, she held her breath as the footsteps got louder.

"Search everywhere around here!" A voice over a radio sounded and the door burst open. The man went further in and Crux slowly stood up and watched as the man lowered his gun before starting to leave, as if not noticing her.

Crux breathed a silent sigh of relief before starting to vacate the room.

_Why is it so quiet now?_

The answer came to her as soon as she stepped around the corner – Several guards and Jakov were before her, Jakov had bruises and blood all over his face _(Nice Work Crux)_. There was also one guard behind her.

Jakov raised his left hand and the guards took the attaché case and the gun Crux stole from the guard, Jakov walked up to Crux and looked down to her, Crux thought she might crack her ribs from suppressing laughter caused by Jakov's voice.

"Well, well, well..."

Crux looked down; the thought of letting out a grin could have her killed.

"Looks like we caught you just in time - A leak like this could have been... Problematic. To say the ..." Jakov stopped and turned to Crux and gave her a piercing look.

"...Least!" He finished and he narrowly missed punching her, she dived to the side just in time and Jakov instead hit the guard behind her and Crux kicked Jakov and rushed to behind the guard and held him up and took his gun, still holding up the man, she paced backwards with him and the attaché case before she went around the corner and dropped the man before sprinting down the long corridor, following the blaring red lights.

She kept running and then found a dark room with what appeared to be a prison cell in the corner, where a dark figure about her size was sat in, and by the door, a computer that was turned off.

_I have to help them_, Crux thought, _is this who Jakov was yelling at earlier?_

Crux took a few steps closer and the figure made a gesture that looked like he wanted her to stop, she stopped and she wondered why. She then looked at him and he pointed at the floor around the cell, Crux stepped back and mouthed 'Why?' The boy then picked up a candle from his cell _(Despite having a candle, why isn't he showing his face? Is he anyone I know?)_ And placed it right to the floor where the very little smoke made a faint set of red lines.

_Oh, maybe he was telling me that there are lasers_, Thought Crux.

Crux nodded, and the boy removed the candle and pointed at the computer, no, a little keypad next to the computer. She went to it and looked back to the boy for help, he held up his fingers signing numbers to her. She watched him carefully as he picked up his right hand, and used his three middle fingers (3) and then 3 again, all five fingers on his left hand (5) and then all five on his left hand as well as his index and middle fingers on his right hand (7).

As Crux finished inputting the numbers into the keypad, she looked at him and he gave her thumbs up and showed her using the candle that the lasers were gone, Crux searched the desk and found a set of keys, she then heard footsteps and Jakov's raging voice.

"Let's Just get this damn satellite launched! We'll deal with the girl and the boy later!" He screamed

Crux Panicked, She didn't have time to unlock the cell door for him as that satellite was going to be blasted to space – She didn't have time. Crux threw the keys in the boy's direction and he caught them before she sprinted down the corridor following Jakov's voice and she managed to catch up with them rather quickly which was disturbing, as Jakov was in such a rush to launch the satellite.

Crux continued to follow them and when they reached the outside as Jakov headed up to the control room and the guards kept dropping themselves off, but they were just about to turn on the floodlights when Crux had a stroke of inspiration, if she broke one or all of the floodlights, that could postpone the launch and give her golden minutes that could potentially give her the time to disable the launch and get them arrested.

Crux took several steps towards the nearest guard and picked up a crowbar and hit the man across the back of his head before taking his gun, she then ran to the base of the floodlights where she began to open up the control hatch where she began carefully cutting out wires until she heard a lot of gun shots and looked out and saw a dark figure randomly shooting at the guards and floodlights,, one by one, and they were exploding after they were shot, and the one she was in wasn't shot. The boy knew she was there! She dived and screamed as the boy shot it when she gave him thumbs up.

Crux began running to the control room where Jakov was cursing at the boy and ordering everyone to shoot him, but she was ready, she was brave, he didn't know she was there.

"Ready to unite the world?" Crux said, pointing the gun at Jakov

"You ready to join him?" Jakov replied, still not facing her

"What? Taking you down?" Crux said

He laughed "You know him – Don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Crux said nervously

"You know him, and he knows you. I bet he never wanted you to know what he was" Jakov teased as he turned about

"You're lying, what do you know about me?"

"Everything - You also know me too, not as this, remember that day, about 10 years ago?"

Crux was in some kind of trance, she started to lower the gun. _What is he talking about? About her knowing him?_

"I - I - I'll shoot you if you don't make sense right this second!" Crux shouted

"We both know you're not going to shoot me, Daddy wouldn't like it..."

Crux was now angry; the mention of her father was unbearable. She barely knew her dad _but how did he know? He died 10 years ago - Is this a ploy to stop her from shooting long enough to manage to induce her to suicide? Is that what he wants? Over her dead body it would happen!_

"Come on, I you don't shoot me now, you can rule the world alongside me - A new world needs a determined young lady like you to make everyone see what I see"

_Lady? If Crux was a lady, what's he?_

Maybe he's right, no, wait! This is why she's here! To stop Jakov's propaganda spreading! Time to get this satellite destroyed, she lowered the gun and Jakov's grin stretched.

"I'm sorry, father" Crux said, but Crux was far from sorry, she quickly raised the gun and shot at the controls and then the window.

"NOOO!" Jakov screamed as he lunged at Crux but she dived out of the way and he hit the wall, knocking himself out.

Crux jumped onto the platform by the satellite that was ready to be launched, she looked up at the sky and saw the boy with something that looked a lot like a giant speed camera. But she realised, it was a rocket launcher and he was aiming it at the satellite.

"No! You can't!" Crux screamed as she felt tears run down her eyes, but the boy just waved and fired the rocket.

The explosion that occurred was so great that when she made a dive towards the sea, the impact took her further, she landed in the sea and grabbed a hold of a pipe that came floating past as she watched NDI collapse.

_What would happen to the boy? Is he dead? Is Jakov dead?_

Well, the satellite didn't launch so Crux had done her job but all she could think about is the boy and his sacrifice, she watched the satellite burn and tears ran down her face as she thought of the boy that saved her life.

"Thank you" She whispered into the night

**Love it? Hate it? Please review - I'm not used to Time Crisis Fanfiction soo... yeah. Please let me know what you think! Also, if something doesn't make sense or there are any errors please don't hesitate to let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
